Mobile communication devices in the future are expected to store or embody a variety of applications that may interact with confidential information such as credit card numbers, bank account numbers, authentication numbers, personal data, medical information, and the like. Additionally, mobile communication devices may promote users installing after market applications that may be infiltrated by malware such as viruses, trojans, screen scrapers, keyboard monitors, and other nefarious software and/or firmware.